Something There
by Confetti Leaves
Summary: Off-shoot of "A Second Chance". Their relationship takes an unexpected turn after a fairytale inspired confession. Chapter 2 is rated M. Co-written with ArwenLalaith.
1. Chapter 1

She was curled up beneath her warm quilt with a steaming hot mug of coffee and a good book, internally debating just how early was too early to go to bed, when she got a call from him.

"What?" she snapped, a little more harshly than she had intended. She certainly hoped he wasn't about to try to convince her to go out to some bar or something ridiculous like that; she had been looking forward to the rare calm day presented by the snowstorm that had interrupted the workday. She planned on making a dent in the backlog of books she had been meaning to read, watch some trash TV, and fall asleep at eight; she certainly wasn't about to discard those plans for a night of alcohol, no matter how good the company.

"My battery died."

"What?"

He gave a short laugh, then elaborated, "My car battery. It just quit on me."

She glanced at the TV where she had the weather channel muted, watching the storm coverage. "The blizzard's coming in pretty quickly," she remarked.

"I realize that," he deadpanned. He sighed, "I've got a huge favour to beg of you... I'm about five minutes away from your place and, seeing as there's no way I'm going to be able to get out here any time soon and I'd rather not have to spend the night in my car, would you mind putting up with me for a few hours?"

She glanced at the TV again, then relented; it didn't sit right with her that her best friend had to spend a long, cold night in his car when he was only about a block away from her place. "One condition: if you piss me off, I'm gonna kick your sorry ass out into the cold," she said firmly, but she knew he could hear the smile in her voice.

They always enjoyed each other's company and this was the perfect opportunity to spend some quality time with her good friend with the knowledge that they wouldn't be interrupted by work.

He laughed, "I promise I'll be a good boy."

******

When she opened the door about five minutes later, she got the shock of her life. Morgan was shivering, his ears were all red, snow covered his shoulders; it was strange to see him in such a sorry state. Emily knew he was only human and he would be affected by the weather, just like everyone else, but there was a part of her that thought Derek Morgan would be immune to everything that affected normal human beings; he was, after all, Derek Morgan.

"Can I come in?"

"Yes." She snapped out of her reverie and pulled him into her warm apartment. She helped him remove his jacket and wrapped her quilt around his shoulders. "Are you okay?"

"I'll be fine," he mumbled. "Thanks for not making me spend the night in my car."

"I'll still kick you out if you piss me off," she joked.

"You're meaner than I thought," he teased. Looking around her apartment, he commented, "Nice place you've got. The view would be great if not for the blizzard."

"Well, it doesn't make any difference when you spend five out of seven days every week in another state." Emily gave him a sad smile. "Do you want coffee?"

"Are you going to make it for me?"

"Is that a 'yes'?" she asked, moving towards the kitchen.

"Yes, please," he smiled brightly. "Thanks, Em."

"Sugar?"

"Yes, honey?"

Emily rolled her eyes. "I meant, do you want sugar in your coffee?"

"Awww... You didn't mean to call me 'sugar', Princess?" Morgan said, holding his hand over his heart in mock hurt.

"You're such a child," she commented, sighing dramatically. "So, one spoonful or two?"

"One's fine," he replied, standing up from the couch, "I don't like my coffee too sweet. Hey, would you mind if I snooped around your DVD collection?"

"Not at all," Emily called out from the kitchen.

There was nothing but the sound of shuffling of DVDs and the sound of the coffee maker working for a couple of minutes. She came out of the kitchen carrying two piping hot mugs of coffee and set them down before moving to stand next to Morgan, who was currently engrossed in her impressive collection of DVDs.

"Find anything you like?" she asked, nonchalantly.

"I never expected you to have something like this," he commented, grinning brightly as he held up a two-disc platinum edition of the _Beauty and the Beast_ DVD.

Emily stared at him, looking horrified for a full minute before stuttering, "That... That was a Christmas gift...from someone."

Morgan smiled at her adoringly, "Awww... You look so cute when you're blushing, sweetheart." She tried to glare at him, but failed because she was too embarrassed to look him in the eye. "Tell me," he continued, pulling out a receipt hidden in the case, "Did that someone make you pay for your Christmas gift?"

"Give that back," she huffed, snatching the DVD from him.

"Hey, there's nothing to be embarrassed about," he said gently, resting his hands on her shoulders. "I'll tell you a secret, if you promise to never tell another soul..." She looked at him with raised brows, but remained silent, obviously encouraging him to continue. "I'm a huge fan of Disney myself. I really liked_ Finding __Nemo_."

"You? _Finding __Nemo_?" Emily asked incredulously.

He sighed and decided that there was only one way to convince her. "_Just keep swimming, just keep swimming..._" he sang softly, loving the way Emily's eyes lit up as he did. "_What do we do? We swim, swim, swim._"

"Oh...wow."

"Believe me now?"

"You're full of surprises," she laughed.

"I don't think it's all _that _surprising," he insisted, "When there's as much darkness as we face, I think you can't help but look for levity wherever you can find it." He shrugged and added off-handedly, "Nothing says light-hearted like an animated forgetful fish..."

She smiled, "You've got a point there..."

He studied her in silence for a moment, then asked, "You want to watch it, don't you?"

She pursed her lips, trying to maintain a 'could care less' facade. After a minute, she visibly deflated, put on a pleading face, and begged, "Can we please? I haven't watched it in forever and it's my favourite..."

He laughed, then sighed dramatically, "Well, okay... Just this once. But you owe me..." She rolled her eyes and punched his arm lightly. "You're just lucky I'm so chivalrous," he added.

******

Morgan smiled to himself when he heard Emily sigh as Belle and the Beast danced while _Tale As Old As Time _played in the background. Sometime over the course of the movie, she'd come to lean against him, cuddling up under the blanket he'd claimed. He hadn't said anything, merely wrapping an arm around her, keeping her close.

"Wish you were her?" he asked lightly, referring to Belle.

"I wish I had that library..." she said wistfully.

He laughed, silently agreeing with the sentiment. "Come on, Princess," he pressed, "Don't tell me you never dreamed of being her..."

"Why?" she challenged, "Why would you assume I wanted to be a princess?"

"Because you're just like her," he pointed out, "And every little girl wants to have their fairytale ending."

"Fine," she conceded, "Maybe at one point when I was little I wanted that. But I know life isn't like that... Prince Charming doesn't suddenly out of the blue come to sweep you off your feet. Life isn't a fairytale.

He looked at her with a raised brow. "That's an awfully bleak outlook..."

"Is it?" she persisted, "Do you know anyone who does what we do who has a _happy _marriage? I mean, come on...I haven't been on a date in like six months. I don't even have time to have a one-night stand. I haven't had..." She stopped herself before she said too much, her cheeks colouring the slightest shade of red.

He smiled tenderly. "I'm sure things aren't _that _bad...

"Oh, really?" she started. She paused, then shook her head. "You know what, never mind. Just watch the movie."

"Hey, now," he said gently, "It's not too late for you to have your fairytale ending..." She gave him a skeptical look and seemed to be using great effort to avoid rolling her eyes. "You're a great catch," he insisted, "Any man would be lucky to have you and it's only a matter of time until your Prince Charming realizes what he's been missing out on..."

She scoffed, "I never would have pegged you for the hopeless romantic."

"I'm being serious," he said gently, "The right guy is just around the corner..." He read her disbelief written across her face as she settled back against him to watch the movie, though she didn't say anything. He let a few moments pass in relative silence, before working up the courage to continue, murmuring quietly, "Or maybe he's sitting right next to you..."

"What?"

"I'm hungry," he said quickly and made a beeline for the kitchen, changing the subject.

It was the perfect time to finally confess his feelings for her, but he chickened out at the last minute when she shifted in her seat to look him in the eye. He was so worried that she wouldn't feel the same way about him and their friendship would be ruined; he couldn't let that happen, their friendship meant too much to him.

"Well, it's almost dinner time," she replied, biting her lip as she followed him to the kitchen.

She studied him carefully; she was almost sure she'd heard him correctly before, but when he didn't confirm her suspicions, she thought she might have imagined it. Yet, his body language told her that he was hiding something. She decided to let it slide for now, since he was obviously quite uncomfortable with it, but she made a mental note to ask him again later.

"Whoa, Em," he said when he opened the cupboard, "Your pantry could feed a whole army." He continued snooping around her kitchen, mumbling to himself as he took out a couple of items from the shelves and then moved on to check out the stuff she had in her refrigerator.

"How about I make us dinner?" he asked. "It's my way to thank you for not letting my sorry ass freeze in the cold."

"Why not?" she shrugged, "It's not like they deliver pizza in this weather."

Emily smiled softly as she watched him move about her kitchen comfortably, looking for all intents and purposes like he belonged there. What she thought might be missing was a few kids running around him, maybe the littlest would be in his arms. He'd be making them laugh as he tried to prepare dinner, amidst all that chaos.

She was sure she had the goofiest smile in the world when he turned around to look at her. She did, but he let it slide and she was more than thankful for that.

"Why don't you go take a nap or something?" he suggested, "I'll wake you up when I'm done."

She contemplated for a moment, but decided against it. "Nah, sleeping now will just mess up my body clock. I'll be up all night..."

"So, you're gonna keep me up all night?" he grinned, waggling his brows suggestively.

"Get your mind out of the gutter." She rolled her eyes, but smiled. "I'll help. I'm no Gordon Ramsay, but I know my way around the kitchen."

"Sure," Morgan smiled. Working in the kitchen was always more fun when there were more people around, at least in his family; besides, he would love to see the 'I'm not afraid to use my gun' Emily Prentiss in the kitchen, figuring she'd look cute in an apron.

"So, what are we making?"

"Since you're no Gordon Ramsay and I'm no Rachael Ray," he joked, "Let's make something simple. How does pasta sounds?"

Emily smiled and nodded. "Great. Actually, anything sounds great. It's been far too long since I've had a home-cooked meal."

******

"Thanks for dinner," Emily smiled as she settled close to Morgan on the couch, with her bowl of pasta and a glass of wine.

"No problem." He smiled brightly, liking the way she snuggled closer to him to share the quilt. "I like cooking and I didn't really do much since you did most of the work. I didn't know you could slice like that."

She laughed. "I went to Le Cordon Bleu for a little bit when I was in France. One of the programmes for the Ambassadors' children. I didn't know _you_ could cook like that."

"Looks like we're learning a lot about each other today," he smiled. "I didn't attend any classes at Le Cordon Bleu, but Mama's a great cook. I learnt everything from her. Seriously, she could kick the iron chefs' butts if she wanted too," he added proudly.

"Well, if she's ever on _Iron Chef America_, my money's on her," Emily joked.

They settled back into a comfortable silence, enjoying their dinner for two while watching another movie. More than once, Emily had turned her attention to Morgan and what he said earlier. She was still wondering if she had imagined it, maybe he hadn't said anything...

"Is there pasta sauce on my face?"

"What?"

"You're staring at me," Morgan said matter-of-factly, grinning. "It's either I have something on my face or you're checking me out."

"There's nothing on your face; I'm just thinking."

"About me, Princess?" he asked smugly, almost challengingly.

Never one to back down from a fight, she countered, "As a matter of fact, yes. I thought I might have heard you say something earlier. Something like 'Maybe the right guy's sitting next to you...'" She knew she had won when his face paled. "Tell me, Morgan, was it just my imagination or were you actually trying to tell me something?"

"Umm..."

"'Umm?' Is that a yes? Did you mean it?" she asked seriously, in a low voice, holding her breath as she waited for an answer.

"Emily," he began, "You can pretend you never heard that if..."

"It's a yes or no question, Derek. Answer it," she cut him off sharply, "Did you mean it?"

After what seemed like a lifetime of silence, Morgan finally mustered up enough courage to confess his feelings for her. "Yes. I meant every word," he replied firmly, looking deep into her eyes to let her see that he wasn't joking around or trying to mess with her head. "I think – no – I _know_ I'm the right guy for you. I may not be Prince Charming on a white horse, but I am the right guy for you because I already know that I love you."

"When?" Emily eventually managed to choke out. Frankly, she was rather taken aback by his confession; she hadn't been expecting him to tell her that he _loved_ her.

"When did I realize? Or when did I fall?"

"Both," she replied after another moment of thought.

"I honestly don't know when I fell, Em. I knew I was attracted to you since you first walked into the BAU room almost four years ago," he smiled. "I realized that I loved you when Cyrus had you. You have no idea how much I wanted to run in and save you, how much I wished I could take away all your pain. I couldn't care less about the other people in the building, you were the only thing that mattered."

"Why didn't you tell me this sooner?"

"I didn't know how you felt about me. I didn't want to ruin our friendship by being the bleeding heart... Actually, I still don't know how you feel about me," he said softly. "If your feelings for me are nothing more than platonic, you can tell me. I want to be more than just friends with you, but if you just wanna be friends, I can live with that. At least, I'd still have you in my life...but I'd like to know which would it be."

Morgan held his breath as he waited for an answer. "I... I need to think."

He smiled and leaned in to kiss her forehead gently. "Take all the time you need, Em." This wasn't the answer he wanted, but it better than her rejecting him outright. This meant that he had something to hope for...

******

They decided to sleep shortly thereafter, rather than draw out the already rather uncomfortable situation, but rest was eluding them. They both had far too much on their minds.

For Morgan, his hopeful anticipation of getting the answer he wanted from Emily was invaded with negative thoughts. She had seen his dating history, what if she decided that she couldn't trust him in the love department? What if she decided that he wasn't her type? She was, after all, a special girl who needed that one special guy...

For Emily, she just hadn't expected such an enormous confession like that from Morgan. He had told her that he was_ in love_ with her. He was willing to risk his life to save her. She obviously liked him too, maybe she even loved him... What was wrong with her? Why couldn't she just give him an answer right away?

She knew the answer to that question. She was scared. But she couldn't let fear ruin potentially the best thing that might ever happen to her. Realizing that, she made a decision. She was still terrified, but that seemed to be the nature of love...

Getting up from her bed, she made her way to the guest room where Morgan was.

******

He heard the door open and he knew it was her. Not knowing what she wanted, he kept his eyes closed and pretended to be asleep.

He sensed her coming closer to his bed, her scent getting stronger as she walked closer to him. Finally, she spoke as she turned on the lamp on the side-table. "I know you're not sleeping."

It took his eyes a second to adjust to the sudden bright light and when he finally stopped seeing spots, he found her standing beside the bed in only an oversized Yale sweater. As he took in the sight, his mind wandered down a dangerous path; he began to wonder if she was wearing anything beneath her sweater and what would she look if he took that sweater off her. He groaned inwardly, silently cursing himself...like he didn't have enough dreams about her already.

"Sit up," she commanded, sitting on the bed next to him. "I need to talk to you." He did as she told him to and waited for her to continue. "I've thought about what you said..."

"And?" he managed, his heart simultaneously feeling like it was pounding furiously against his ribcage while managing to stop beating altogether.

"I think I can love you...maybe I'm already in love with you and I just don't know it yet. Whatever it is, I know I can love you; you make it easy for me," she said. "I just need to know whether you're serious or if this just a fling... I'm not interested in flings, I don't want to be just another notch on your bedpost."

"I'm serious," he said, taking her hands into his, "I'm really in love with you. I want more than just sex with you. Give me a chance, I can prove to you that I can be a one-woman man."

She smiled softly and before he could comprehend what was going to happen, she leaned forward and kissed him. Her arms slipped around his shoulders and she hummed into the kiss.

He stroked one hand up to bury his fingers in her hair and pulled her closer to kiss her hungrily. She leaned into him and before he knew it, she was already in his lap, his hand instinctively resting on her hip.

He broke the kiss and looked at her seriously. "I promise you, I'll never hurt you," he said breathlessly.

"That's good enough for now," she smiled, "We can figure out the rest later."

"Yes, we can." Smiling brightly, he pulled her close for another needy kiss. As her tongue flickered out to meet his, he couldn't help but think that having his car break down in the middle of a blizzard was the best thing that had ever happened to him. After Emily, of course.


	2. Chapter 2

**Authors' Note! This chapter is rated M. Our muses just wanted to explore the ending for a little bit and this is pure smut. If you're underaged, squrimish or you simply don't like stuff like that, don't worry, you won't miss anything important if you don't read it.**

THIS IS JUST PURE SMUT. IT DOES NOT CONTAIN ANY PLOT.

* * *

  
His hand lightly caressed the bare skin of her thigh as he tore his lips away from hers to trail kisses down her neck. In a million years, he would never have thought he might actually find out whether or not his earlier contemplation of what lay beneath her sweater was true, certainly not that night.

His thought halted the moment Emily ground against him and every fibre of his being reacted to her. He shifted, trying to keep from embarrassing himself, but she was making things very hard for him. To his surprise, she dragged his shirt up and over his head. Her hands were splayed across his chest while he held her as close to him as he could while her lips showered attention on his neck.

"Emily," he murmured, "I can't control myself if you keep this up..."

"Maybe I don't want you to..." she said huskily.

He could hardly believe this was happening. He trailed his fingers over the hem of her sweater, itching to touch the skin it was covering, but still hesitant to go further. He needed to be sure this was really what she wanted. "Are you sure?" he asked softly, "We don't have to do this..."

In answer to his question, she shifted so she was straddling his lap, her hips pressing against his as she kissed him passionately. Finally, she broke the kiss to whisper against his lips, "We don't _have _to...but I want to. Don't you?"

"More than you can possibly imagine..."

"Show me."

He certainly didn't need her to tell him a second time. Wrapping his arms around her, he pulled her closer to him and they gasped at the jolt of pleasure sent through them when his excitement pressed against her. "Baby..." he murmured breathlessly.

Letting out a shaky breath, he let his hands slide under her sweater. He'd be lying if he said he wasn't a little disappointed when he found that she wore panties, but he was pleasantly surprised when he realized that she wasn't wearing a bra.

His hands gently stroked her back as she rolled her hips against his. They moaned quietly at the sensation. Humming with delight, she nudged him back to the bed, rolling her hips against his again, drawing out another moan from the both of them.

Still straddling his hips, she leaned back to pull off her sweater while he smiled up at her appreciatively. He pulled her down to him to kiss her hungrily, crushing her breasts against his chest. "You're wonderful," he murmured, rolling so she was pinned beneath him.

She giggled softly, kissing every inch of him within reach, discovering what made him react. He hummed quietly as her lips reached the spot just below his ear, so she focused her attention there, nibbling lightly, his pleased noises extending into faint moans.

Knowing that he couldn't hold on any longer if she kept showering attention on him, he tore his skin from her talented lips and planted kisses on her flushed skin instead. He ran his hands down her arms, her hips and thighs, but he never touched her more than that. At first, she thought he was teasing her, but after a while, she got frustrated that he still never went any further.

Pushing him away from her slightly, she looked into his eyes seriously. "What is it, baby?" Morgan asked concernedly. "Am I doing something wrong?"

"Yes," she said softly. "We've been making out for so long now... You never grab my ass or breasts once..."

"Em..."

"I don't usually do this, Derek," she lowered her head to avoid eye contact, "And you're hesitating... It's making me feel...inadequate... Like maybe you don't want me as much..."

"I want you," he insisted. "I've wanted this for so long... I just... I don't want to screw up. I don't want you to think that I just want you for sex..."

"If I thought that, I would never have agreed to this in the first place," she said reasonably, "I know you're trying to change, but right now, you're going to screw up if you _don't _show me how much you want me..."

For another long moment, he stared deeply into her eyes, searching. But he saw nothing more than pure honesty there and knew this wasn't a test; she trusted him and she was offering herself to him. "Fine," he sighed melodramatically, "I'll have sex with you..."

She laughed lightly, the sound dissolving into a hum of pleasure as he pushed away his insecurities and brought his hand to her breast, gently brushing a thumb over her pebbled nipple.

His thumb continued to circle her nipple, bringing her pleasure, as he kissed along her jaw, breathing heavily by the time he reached her ear. Her every moan, every quiet gasp, and every hum of pleasure was like music to his ears, yet they were torturing him. He could only imagine what she would sound like when they were finally together.

"Do you know how long I've wanted you?" he breathed hotly against her ear

"Baby... You have me now..." To prove her point, he took his other hand and placed it over her breast, gently squeezing it.

He smiled brightly and kissed her soundly. "Baby..." he murmured, breaking the kiss for a moment, "I like it when you call me that."

"_Baby_," she smiled softly, "You need to stop talking and start making love to me."

His hearty laughter filled the room. "Yes, ma'am."

For a few moments, he trailed his fingers along the edges of her panties, still feeling a little unsure, though less so than before. But he quashed the feeling, removing her last remaining piece of clothing, followed quickly by his boxers.

He brought her knee up to rest against his hip as he settled between her legs. He paused a moment before entering her, partly to ensure she was ready, mostly because he suddenly found himself inexplicably anxious; he didn't want their first time to be anything less than amazing...

But, gazing down at her gorgeous body, feeling her lips against his as she pulled him in for another searing kiss, hearing her faint expectant groans, his doubts quickly faded. She was already driving him crazy and inspiration went a long way towards being able to return the favour.

He'd always imagined she was a lioness between the sheets and he couldn't wait to find out if it was true. He entered her by an inch, finding her already more than ready, the delicious sensation of her hot and wet around him immediately erasing any coherent thoughts he might have had. After a moment, he withdrew slightly before thrusting in all the way.

She let out a quiet moan as he pushed into her flesh. He was stretching her and filling her and the whole sensation was amazing, but at the same time it bordered on pain. With the body he had, she should have expected that he wasn't lacking in that field, not that she had anything to complain about, it was just that it had been a long time for her.

He must have caught the brief flash of pain in her eyes because he halted his movement immediately. "Are you okay, baby?" he asked worriedly.

She smiled softly, bringing her lips to his gently to soothe his worries. "I'm good; very good, actually. It's just been a long time for me and you know, you're not the easiest kinda guy for a girl to accommodate."

He grinned broadly upon hearing that, pleased to know he was the only guy who'd had her recently. He waited until she recovered slightly, letting him know she was ready by wrapping her leg around his hip. Slowly, he began moving within her and knew almost instantly that he wouldn't be able to take things slowly for very long, no matter how much he might want to.

Her walls tightened around him, keeping rhythm with his thrusts, feeling so hot and so tight and so damn good. Her already sweat-slicked body moved against his as she arched under him when he brushed against the sweet spot inside her.

"God, Derek..." she hissed, her eyes closing as she rocked her hips up to meet him.

He hissed sharply as her walls clamped down around him. "Baby, I can't... I can't hold on..." he panted, shutting his eyes tightly, trying to focus on bringing her pleasure instead of letting his own pleasure overwhelm him.

"It's okay," she murmured, kissing his forehead, "Let it come."

"I can't..." he choked out. "You haven't... I want to make it good for you," he managed.

She felt her heart burst with affection for this man when he said that. With other guys, even her past boyfriends, no one had ever cared about her enjoyment enough to put her before themselves.

"Oh, it's good, believe me."

She pulled his head down to let their lips meet in another fiery kiss as her own free hand wandered down to where they were intimately joined and began to rub her clit to speed up the process, so to speak.

"Baby," he murmured, still fighting to keep control, "You're perfect." He grabbed her wrist, taking over stroking her clit in counterpoint to his thrusts.

She bit her lip as she gripped the sheets beneath her, the tension building inside her at his skilful ministrations. "Jesus, Derek," she moaned, "Don't stop..."

Knowing he wasn't going to disappoint her, he sped up, pounding into her harder. He was doing everything in his power to keep from coming long enough to give her release, but she was so damn exciting it was a nearly impossible task; she felt so good and he'd waited so long for this.

"God Derek..." she moaned loudly as he brushed against her sweet spot again. "So good..." Words bubbled from her throat freely as he continued to pound into her and he wasn't surprised that half of what she said wasn't in English. He liked the fact that she was very vocal during sex and he also realized that even her words had a tremendous effect on him.

Deciding that he would never be able to hold on any longer if he stayed in her, he withdrew from her completely causing her to groan in disappointment.

Her disappointment didn't last long because his mouth replaced where his erection had been. She cried out as he laved his tongue over her clit and she arched under him. He grinned smugly as her breath caught and she gripped tightly at the sheets beneath her.

He licked and sucked eagerly, feeling a surge of pride to get such a reaction from her. Just being with her like this did things to him that no other woman ever had, leaving him aching with need. He slid a finger inside her, causing her to moan again as he massaged her lightly, mentally cataloguing what seemed to please her the most.

Sliding another finger into her, he gently sucked on her clit, loving the way she moaned and called out his name in the throes of passion. It was safe to say that he was already addicted to her. He briefly wondered if there was a twelve-step programme to get over his addiction. If there was, he didn't want it.

She panted hard as he continued his ministrations, feeling the tension inside her rise higher than ever; then, with one last thrust into her with his fingers, he catapulted her over the edge. She screamed her release and he drank in the sweet sound.

Holding her close to him as she came down from her high, he pressed a gentle kiss on her lips, forgetting his own needs for the time being.

"I want you," she whispered softly, still panting heavily.

"I wanted you for so long," he answered, moving to lean over her, but she nudged him to lie on his back.

"I want to be on top," she said huskily, straddling him again.

He smirked as she positioned herself over him, realizing what he had been missing out on for so long and wondering what he had done right to ever deserve a woman like her. As she lowered herself onto his hardness, the feel of her once again snug around him caused his breath to hitch.

She gave a pleased whimper as he filled her, feeling just how much he wanted her. The idea that he had put her needs ahead of his own sent another jolt of affection coursing through her as she set out to return the favour.

She leaned down to kiss him passionately as she began to move against him, slow and deliberate. She trailed light kisses down his throat, sucking at his pulse point, his heartbeat rapid and feverish under her lips.

His eyes were shut tightly as he groaned thickly, then murmured, "Yes, baby..."

He felt the knot in his stomach coil tighter as she moved slowly, her lips nibbling on his jaw up to the spot right below his ear, which she had discovered that he liked. "Is this what you always wanted?" she whispered hotly against his ear, "Me, on top of you...naked. Is this what you always wanted, baby?"

"Yes..." he choked out, hissing sharply when she tightened her feminine muscles around his throbbing length. "God... Yes."

Knowing that he wouldn't last long, he pulled her upwards so her breasts were in his face and took one taut nipple in his mouth sucking hard, his hand showering attention on its twin, pinching it lightly. She moaned loudly, feeling the tension that had subsided not long ago rise quickly.

She cursed softly as her body began to tremble with the approaching climax. She began to move faster, grinning when he moaned, his hips bucking up to meet hers.

His hands move down to cup her ass, encouraging her purposeful thrusts. "Jesus, Em..." he shuddered, barely able to form coherent thoughts as his senses were overwhelmed by the pleasure of the moment. His brain shut off completely, focusing on the feel of her pulsing hotly around him. He wanted to feel this again and again, perfectly content to spend the rest of his life pleasing her.

She wanted it harder, rougher as she ground her hips against his. She loved the control she had over him in that moment, watching his face contort with need, hearing the noises of passion tumbling from his lips, and knowing she was completely responsible for it.

His hands firmly gripped her hips as he steadily thrust upward, driving himself deeper into her. Emily knew he was as close as she was to falling off the edge, reaching the peak of pure ecstasy. Morgan pulled her down until she was close enough for their lips to touch and claimed her lips in a searing kiss. Their tongues engaged in a dance that matched the movement of their bodies.

Then, they moved faster, signalling that they were close. When their lips parted for air, their eyes met, and the caveman in Derek Morgan wanted his woman to reach the peak first. He wanted to watch her face as she came. Keeping one hand on her hip to steady her, he let the other hand slide down in between them, and massaged her clit.

Almost instantly, a cry of sheer pleasure poured from her parted lips while her body shuddered in the depths of pure bliss. Every muscle in her body tensed and she tossed her head back as noises of satisfaction fought to escape around laboured breathing.

She continued moving as her muscles clenched around him and he was sure his eyes rolled to the back of his head at the sensation of it. She leaned down to murmur breathy words of encouragement in his ear, coaxing him ever closer.

"God, Emily..." he breathed, his entire body humming with desire.

"Come on, baby," she whispered lasciviously, her tongue darting out to lick the shell of his ear, "Let it go." She still moved roughly against him, her hands stroking his body.

Suddenly, it all became too much, the feel of her wet heat, her teasing words, her lips and hands leaving trails of fire along his skin. His senses overloaded and his mind shot a blank as everything he'd been holding back came spilling forth.

With a low, guttural moan, his hips ground against hers as he met her thrust, spilling hotly inside her.

Finally, completely drained, Emily collapsed on top of her boyfriend, breathing heavily. As they slowly came down from their high, he soothingly ran his hands down her back, occasionally squeezing her ass causing her to giggle softly. Pressing a soft kiss on his lips, she rolled off him, laying aside him, resting her head on his muscular chest. Morgan wrapped his arms around her and kissed the crown of her head.

"That was fantastic," he whispered softly, grinning.

"I completely blew your mind, didn't I?" she giggled.

"I'll say."

"You're pretty awesome yourself," she smiled, "You didn't have to do that. You could have just..." she bit her lip, searching for the right word. "Finished me off later..."

"I didn't have to, but I wanted to." He shifted to lie on his side, looking into her eyes, he continued, "I wanted to make this perfect for you. I love you." When she stared at him, not knowing what to say, he simply smiled and hugged her tighter, running his fingers through her hair. "It's okay, you don't have to say anything yet."

She sighed and kissed him gently. "You're a sweet, sweet man, Derek Morgan." Her hands reached up to stroke his cheek, "I think I love you, it's impossible not to, but I want to be sure when I tell you. It won't take long for me to figure it out. Will you wait?"

"Take as long as you need, Em," he smiled brightly, kissing her gently, "I'll always be here."

"You better be," she challenged, snuggling deeper into his embrace.


End file.
